Aoi's Model
by BlackGothicPrincess
Summary: Meet Sora Furioka, she gets on Aoi's nerves because of her stubborn nature and gothic clothing. Can the two lern to get along and will they discover something along the way? Stories always waay better than summaries. Read! AoixOC
1. Chapter 1

**My animaniac friend told me about KWMS and I started washing it and it is too cute! Usui is too amazing, I mean the guy can dance, play the violin, play sports and he is good looking! Misaki is just too mean to him but I guess they need each other.**

**Anyways, my favourite character (besides Usui) is Aoi; he is too cute even as a girl, but since I want to pair my OC up with him so…please welcome my OC Shiori Mirayuki!**

**Aoi's Model**

Aoi Hyoudou leaned back against his chair and surveyed his handiwork with pleasure. He would begin sewing the dress once he got home. He sighed and closed his sketchpad, his eyes going to the tall form of his homeroom teacher, Ms. Kotsubo. "Class, today we have a new student joining us." Excited chatter broke out from the teachers. "Shhhh!" She sighed, motioning to someone outside the door. A girl walked in and stood in front of the class, surveying everyone out of clear amethyst eyes. Aoi appraised her from head to toe.

Her hair was long and waist length and it was silver with just a tinge of purple so it looked like pale lilac. It was straight and sleek up to her chin and then it spiraled off into loose curls. She was wearing the school uniform so no problem with her clothes.

"Hi, I'm Sora Furioka," she said, smiling slightly. A bunch f the boys in the class began to wolf whistle and she frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"You can sit next to Aoi," Ms. Kotsubo pointed to the empty desk beside the boy. She walked with surprising grace and dropped down in the chair beside him. He shrugged and went back to his sketches.

"Hi," she smiled at him. He only grunted in response and she frowned. _Well that was rude._

"Also, Aoi, you will be responsible for taking her around and making her feel welcome," Ms. Kotsubo added. There was a general uproar at that.

"What, why should he get to take her around?"

"Why entrust the new girl to that cross-dressing freak?"

"Why do I have to take her around?" The last part, of course, came from Aoi himself. Sora turned t him with a glare.

"Gee, I apologize for living," she snapped. He shrugged again.

"Because I said so," Ms. Kotsubo snapped. "And the rest of you, shut up!" The class immediately quieted. Aoi glared at Sora who responded with a glare of her own. He gritted his teeth angrily and went back to his sketch.

XoXoX

"Mmm, Aoi-kun, are you alright?" Satsuki, owner and manager of the Maid Latte, looked at her nephew worriedly. The reason she was worried was because Aoi-kun was not dressed as Aoi-chan and he was glaring at a milkshake as though it was his worst enemy. He scooped out a spoonful and stuck it in his mouth, still looking grim.

He scowled, "my teacher is making me take care of this girl in my class," he explained.

"So?" Misaki walked up beside Satsuki and placed her hands on her hips. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" He snapped. "Why do I have to take care of her?" He went back to his milkshake. "I don't have time to babysit after school."

"Is she cute?" Satsuki sang, leaning closer. Aoi paused and thought. Although Sora didn't fit his vision of cuteness, she was okay-ish.

"Not really," he shrugged.

"Sora," Honoka mused, "Long silver purple hair, purple eyes?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah," Aoi looked up at Honoka. "How'd you know?" Just then the door of the Maid Latte opened with a gentle ring of the bell. Aoi turned and glared. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled.

"Eh?" Sora stood in front of the door looking, and feeling, utterly confused. She had just walked in to get some food and maybe some chocolate milk and had been screamed a by an enraged boy. She scowled, "Aoi-kun, why are you screaming at me?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Your clothes," he pointed an accusing finger. "They're absolutely bland and boring, what is black your favourite colour?" Sora blinked and looked down at herself. She was wearing black jean shorts and a black tank top with a white skull on it. She didn't particularly _like_ the skull top but she'd been hungry after school and it was the first thing that resembled a top that she'd pulled out of her cupboard.

"What's wrong with my clothes and what's your business with what I wear?" She snapped, folding her arms. "And no, black is not my favourite colour!"

"Do you fall asleep looking at your reflection?" He retorted. "You look like you're going to a funeral." He folded his arms and stared at her. She began to get uncomfortable under his stare. His violet blue eyes seemed to be scanning her up and down. _Wait, is he…checking me out?_ She blinked.

"Oh, Aoi-kun, is this Sora?" Satsuki smiled at the girl. "You said she wasn't pretty!" Sora's left eye twitched but she smiled genuinely at Satsuki, glad for a reason to look away from Aoi. She looked back at Aoi, he was still regarding her. No, he wasn't checking her out; he seemed to be cataloguing her, taking note of her features. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" She asked. He didn't answer, just stared at her a moment longer. Then he closed his eyes as though deep in thought.

"Got it!" He grinned, his eyes flying open. He grinned at Sora, making her take a step back.

"Got what?" She asked, already very wary of the grin on his face.

"I'm going to make you look more feminine," he smiled. "I'll make you a dress and bring it to you tomorrow."

"You'll what?" She blinked. "You can make dresses?" That was actually quite cool. "That's cool." He blinked, looking just the tiniest bit surprised.

"You'll be here right?" He grabbed his bag and sketchpad. "Unless you want me to bring them over to your house."

"No…I'll be here," I rocked back and forth on my heels. "Thank you Aoi-kun!" I smiled, n one had ever offered to make me a dress before. He only nodded before taking off.

**So…how was it? Please keep in mind that this is my very first KWMS fic and so I would appreciate it so much if no one flamed. I'm cool with Constructive Criticism and if you have any ideas on what I can do to make it better as I progress, feel free to review or PM me, okay? I would also appreciate compliments because I feel more inspired to write when I'm complimented or made to feel like I'm writing something good. Usui and Misaki will appear but this story is 99% AoixOC.**

**-AnimeCutiePiexx **


	2. Chapter 2

**I love all of you that reviewed, namely:**

**Anyways, enjoy the rest of the fic! Oh yeah *blush* I don't own Kaichou wa maid Sama okay?**

**Cute**

Aoi had been sitting in the Maid Latte for almost half an hour. He glanced down at his watch and hissed in annoyance, _school ended forty five minutes ago, where is she?_ He wasn't eager to see Shiori, he was more eager to see his creations worn and modeled for him. "Aoi-kun!" He looked up and spotted Shiori walking towards him. He hissed at that day's outfit. She was wearing blue black jeans and a loose, white top. He tutted in annoyance. _Stupid girl, that shirt makes you look about two sizes larger!_

"What are you wearing?" He hissed as a way of greeting. She blinked and frowned, her hands going to her hips.

"Don't hiss at me," she snapped. "And what does it look like I'm wearing?"

"A bleached circus tent," he deadpanned. An angry tick symbol appeared on her head and she opened her mouth to yell but he sighed and grabbed her arm. "I guess you need my help more than I thought." He began to pull her towards the kitchen.

"Wh-where are we going?" She blinked.

"I brought the dresses," he explained, pushing her ahead of him. As they passed the kitchen, Shiori caught sight of the cutest guy she'd ever seen. He had spiky blonde hair and emerald green eyes. We are, of course, talking about Usui. He watched them with a small smirk on his face.

"So Aoi-chan finally got a girlfriend," he said in a teasing voice. The two stopped walking and shot glares at each other.

"She's not my girlfriend," he hissed.

"He's not my boyfriend," she snapped. He shrugged and went back to his cooking, still smirking. Shiori yelped when Aoi grabbed her arm and led her to the changing room. A large, white bag leaned against the lockers. Shiori blinked when she saw how big the bag was.

"You made all that in one day?" She asked incredulously. He shrugged, pulling it open.

"No, one or two I already had," he pulled out a midnight blue dress with small white bows n the sides and white lace edging at the bottom. It had a halter neck which tied with white ribbons into a ribbon at the back. She blinked, hesitating. "Go on," he handed it to her. "Stop standing around like that and put it on!" He seemed really excited about this so she smiled. Then she froze.

"Aoi-kun, where am I going to change?" The changing room didn't have any separate cubicles; it was basically a small room with lockers for clothes and shoes. Aoi stared at her blankly.

"Here," he said, as though it was obvious. Her skin flushed and she glared at him.

"I can't change in front of you!" She yelled. "You're a guy!" He sighed and turned around so his back was to her.

"I've turned around," she could tell he was chuckling, probably finding this funny. She fumed. "I promise I won't look Shiori, not that anyone would want to, so just change." She scowled and began changing as quickly as possible; keeping her eyes on him to make sure he didn't peek.

"D-done," she finally said. Aoi turned and appraised her. He cocked his head, scanning her. Shiori tugged the hem of the dress nervously. She didn't really like bows; she thought they were frilly and girly. "So, how is it?"

"Hmmm," he put one hand to his chin. "It doesn't make you look _cute_," he frowned. "You're too developed up top for it and so…" he shook his head and then beamed. "Okay, next dress!" She blinked, _I'm too developed? Is that a compliment? I don't understand this guy!_

Shiori grimaced at the next dress; it was the worst so far, it was _pink_! Not pale pink; this was bright pink, the kind that would stick out for a mile. Not to insult the dress, it was beautiful. A fantasy of ruffles, bows and white frills. It would look cute one someone else. "Shiori-chan?" He waved it impatiently in front of her nose.

"It's pink," she pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know it's pink," he said, tossing it to her. She caught it and scowled.

"I hate wearing pink," she fumed. His eyes widened. _Why does he look so shocked? _Shiori blinked.

"Why?" He folded his arms. "What's wrong with the colour pink?" He was glaring at her now. Shiori shrugged, fingering one of the bows on the dress. "How can you hate pink?"

"Well…it's just so bright and cheerful and girly and…I'm not cheerful," she muttered the last part. "I'm not all that girly either." She added.

"And you wear black because you're dark and depressing?" He asked, sarcasm evident in his voice. She looked up at him in surprise.

"No," she glared. "I'm still not wearing the pink." He sighed and took it from her.

"Fine, what other colours don't you wear?" He began rifling through the bag. She put her pointed finger to her chin as she thought.

"Mmm, not that many actually," she said aloud. "I don't wear pastels, bright pink and bright yellow." She shrugged. "That's about it." He scowled at her.

"What, those are the cutest colours!" He yelled. "How can you _not_ like those colours?" She shrugged again.

"For the same reason I hate bright pink," she shook out her hair. "Also, you may have noticed that, although I don't always wear black, my taste runs more to Gothic colours."

"Gothic," he muttered to himself as he dived back into the bag. Shiori blinked, wondering what he was doing. "Found it!" He pulled out a dark pink sundress with a black polka dot pattern and it had spaghetti straps. It wasn't quite red, it was more fuchsia. The skirt was a pretty layer of ruffles and ended at her knees. It was cute, definitely cute. And it was her style too. "Try this one."

"O-okay Aoi-kun," she blushed, smiling slightly. Dressing quickly, she twirled around, pinching the fabric between her fingers. She turned to see Aoi facing her with a thoughtful look on his face. "What?"

"Do that again," he commanded. She looked at him blankly and he sighed and twirled his fingers in a circular motion. "Twirl around again," he still had that thoughtful look on his face. Blushing, she twirled again. "That's perfect," he muttered. "Now put one finger to your chin and widen your eyes."

"Ne, why?" She folded her arms.

"Just do it!"

"No, say please!" She maintained eye contact with him. He finally sighed and folded his arms.

"Fine, stubborn girl," he muttered. "Turn around…please." She smiled and obeyed, curious to see where he was going with this.

"Ne, Aoi-kun," she placed her hands on her hips. "Why am I doing this anyway?" He blinked, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"Huh?" He focused on her, "I was thinking of something," his voice trailed off. She fingered the hem of the dress, it was really pretty. She really didn't want to take it off. "Do you like it?" She started and turned to face him. He came closer and tugged at one of her straps, righting it. "You can keep it, if you like it that much." He left his hand there on her shoulder. It felt very warm against her skin.

"Really?" She beamed and surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you Aoi-kun!" He pushed her away, his cheeks pink.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. She frowned and turned away.

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean about it!" She huffed. "I was just thanking you!"

"Oi, Aoi-kun, you and your ~girlfriend~ have been in there for a long time!" Satsuki's voice drifted in.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled back.

"Of course she's not," Honoka's voice came from inside as well.

Shiori blushed and grabbed her clothes and stuffed them into her bag. She didn't feel like changing back into her ordinary clothes, the dress Aoi made seemed so much better for the summer heat. She turned back to Aoi who was stuffing dresses back into the bag.

"Where do you live?" He turned to Shiori suddenly, holding the top of the bag with one hand.

"Uh…Hanakuma street, no. 9," She fiddled with a lock of her hair. "Why?"

"I'm bringing some more cute clothes for you tomorrow," he replied. "And," he smirked. "I have a proposition for you…"

Shiori gulped, the smirk on his face made her extremely worried about his proposition.

**So…how is it? Good, bad, terrible? I like the way Shiori-chan turned out, I don't know if I made Aoi-kun okay though. Read and review because I appreciate all reviews!**

**-AnimeCutiePiexx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! This is probably going to be the longest chapter so far, sorry the others were so short. Um…did I mention that I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama? No? Well I don't (no shit, really?). Anyway, enjoy!**

**Shiori-chan**

"Hi Aoi-kun," Shiori sighed as she dropped down in her chair beside Aoi. "So… are you coming over to my house after school?" She asked.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, eyes focused out of the window, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"You know, when someone talks to you, you're supposed to look at them," she huffed and turned away.

"Shiori-chan, what are you doing with _that_ freak?" A guy, she had no idea what his name was, walked over to her seat.

"Don't you know he's a cross-dresser?" Another guy piped up.

"The great _Aoi-chan_!" Another voice sniggered. She blinked, _Aoi-chan? As in the net idol? _Aoi-kun_ is Aoi-chan!_ She turned to look at him; he was glaring out of the window and blatantly ignoring everyone. She studied him, now that someone had pointed it out, she could see similarities between the scowling male and the blonde net idol. They shared same violet blue eyes and face shape. She blinked, _ne, he's still pretty good looking for a guy who enjoys cross-dressing._

"Come hang out with us instead," the first guy leaned over her desk. She scowled. _Don't invade my personal space! And don't insult Aoi-kun!_

"One, Aoi-_kun_," she placed emphasis on the _–kun_, "is _not _a freak," she was glaring at the boy. "You're a freak for calling him a freak, your friends are freaks or being friends with a freak and your life is freakish because it's your life." She maintained eye contact with the boy. "Now please go away." Silence greeted her outburst. Then he scowled.

"Bitch."

"Retard," she immediately retorted. She looked over at Aoi, he was looking at her. She shot him a small smile and was surprised when he mouthed an equally small thank you.

**~X~**

Shiori sat in her room writing in her notebook, she heard someone ring the doorbell of the house but she figured it was the mailman or someone. Besides, whoever it was, her brothers would get it. "…yeah, she's upstairs." She sat up. "Yeah, I'll get her," she opened her door before her twelve year old brother, Ikuto, could bang on the door. "Shiori, some guy downstairs wants to talk to you!" She sighed, it was probably Aoi.

"I heard," she pushed her hair out of her eyes. She'd tied it up into a loose ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. "Isn't Kukai here?" Kukai was their neighbour; actually he was more like a little brother to her. She 'adopted' him last year. He was about the same age as Kukai (who, by the way, is her biological brother). He was very protective of her even though he was shorter than Kukai, and he always tried to make her laugh all the time because she had once told him she loved laughing.

"Yup, he's downstairs with that guy," Kukai shrugged. Voices drifted from downstairs.

"You can't go up to Shiori-chan's room." She heard Ikuto's voice. She grinned and wondered how Aoi was taking Ikuto's defensive and protective manner.

"Look kid, I need to see Shiori-chan." She could hear how annoyed he was. She giggled, peering over the banister.

"Ikuto-kun," she called. "Let Aoi-kun up, he brought something for me!"

"You heard your sister," Aoi pushed past Ikuto and ran up to her. He was carrying a large, black duffel bag full of dresses. He pulled her into the room and slammed the door shut before Ikuto could run in after them. "Doesn't it lock?" He grunted, holding the door closed.

"No, Kukai broke the lock last week and my parents haven't replaced it yet," she shrugged. "I usually just jam this chair under the knob, it works almost as well." He grabbed the small chair and stuck it under the knob. She could hear Ikuto yelling from outside.

"Shiori-chan, if he tries to hurt you, call me!" Aoi chuckled.

"Don't be so mean to Ikuto-kun," she sighed but a small smile peeked at the corner of her lips. He shrugged, still grinning. "So, you said you had a proposition for me," she asked, feeling curious. He smiled, rifling through the dresses in the bag and pulled out a black and purple dress. It was knee length and black all over save the top which had purple ribbons running through it like a corset top. It tied at the waist in a bow.

"Put this on first," he held it out to her. She took it carefully and stared at it, running her hand over the fabric. Then her eyes snapped back to him and they narrowed.

"No, you are not staying here while I change!" She yelled, clutching the dress to her chest. He shrugged.

"Well I can't go outside lest I face the wrath of your boyfriend out there," he folded his arms. "I promise not to look, you changed in front of me last time."

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" She yelled, blushing. Shiori took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, but you can't look." He shrugged again and presented his back to her. She scowled and began to change very quickly. "Done Aoi-kun." She presented herself to him. He walked closer and placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. He began taking down her hair and brushing it out. "So," she played with her fingers. "What was your proposition anyway?"

"Oh," he stepped back. "I figured my pictures as Aoi-chan needed a twist, you seem more like the Gothic Lolita type of cute so," he grinned at her. "I could show those two sides of cuteness!"

"You mean…like the two opposite sides of cuteness?" Shiori folded her arms as she thought. "Wait, you want me to appear in your pictures?" Aoi blinked, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yeah," he folded his arms.

"Well…"

"You know what, forget it," he turned and began stuffing the clothes back into the bag. Shiori grabbed his arm.

"No, it's not that I don't want to," she bit her bottom lip. "It's just that I'm just not good with photos, I always come out looking weird." Aoi blinked and studied her face, the light porcelain skin, and the tendrils of wispy black purple hair that framed her face.

"Then you probably weren't using a very good camera," he told her. "I have a good camera, you'll come out looking cute."

"Aw, you think I'm cute?" She smiled, raising her eyebrows. He stepped back, snatching his arm back, which she had still been holding, back.

"N-no!" A light pink blush evident on his cheeks. "I just said with my camera I can make you look cute, you're not cute!" Her face darkened, not that it was obvious, her eyes just narrowed slightly.

"Wow, you're really blunt and mean," she hissed. "But fine, I'll do it."

"You will?" He looked surprised.

"Yep," she turned away. "But since you don't think I'm _cute_ enough," she looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk on her face. "I guess I'll have to _prove_ to you that I'm cute!" He stared at her, mouth slightly open.

"O-kay, meet me at the park tomorrow morning," he placed his hands on his hips. "Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**Mmm, how was this? Read and review because I like reviews! They make me feel needed!**

**-AnimeCutiePiexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized AoixOC fics aren't exactly popular but I like Aoi. Please continue reading and please remember to leave a review!**

**I don't own KWMS…wish I did though**

**Playground**

"See, I told you I wouldn't be late!" Shiori panted, leaning over to catch her breath. Aoi had given her the dress he wanted her to wear. It was black with an amethyst purple sash that tied around the waist into a large purple bow at the back. The skirt was ruffled and ended at her knees. She caught sight of two boys standing side by side with a camera perched upon a tripod. "Aoi-chan, who are they?"

"Yukimura," the first boy replied, smiling at her as they shook hands. She smiled back, thinking he looked quite feminine for a guy. He just needed some lip gloss and a wig and he'd look like a girl.

"Kanou," the other guy replied. She stared at him, it was summer and he was wearing a hooded sweater under his school jacket. Wasn't he boiling? She stretched out her hand towards him and blinked when he visibly recoiled back.

"He has female issues," Aoi sighed in his 'cutesy' voice. "He's terrified of girls."

"Why isn't he terrified of you?" She asked.

"He knows me, he and Yukimura take my pictures," Aoi smiled and twirled. "Kanou," he instructed. "You'll never get over your fear of women if you're scared of every girl that says hi to you."

"Hello," he greeted, stretching out his hand reluctantly. She grasped his shaking palm and looked up at his face. He was actually very good looking! Too bad he was terrified of girls. She smiled up at him and gasped when she felt Aoi yank her back.

"What?" She snapped.

"Keep it professional Shiori-chan," he replied. "Now, I figured we could take the pictures here at the park's playground." He turned to Shiori. "Shiori, come here," he stretched out his hand for her. She blinked and took it. He pulled her down onto the grass and positioned her so she was sitting back to back with him. "Now I want you to look at the camera and widen your eyes slightly." Shiori obeyed. The camera flashed and she blinked, seeing multicoloured dots. "Perfect!"

The whole afternoon went by like that. Gradually, Aoi found himself having fun with Shiori. "Okay, now I want you to hug me," he told her. Shiori looked away from the rapidly darkening sky and stared at him.

"Hug you?" She repeated. He rolled his eyes, going into his 'you-are-so-stupid' mode.

"Yes, hug me," he grabbed her arms and pulled her to his side. She blushed slightly but wrapped her own arms around his waist. "Now smile a little."

"Ne, Aoi-chan, it's going to rain," she looked up at the sky. He looked up and sighed.

"Fine, we'll continue this another time," he released her. Suddenly, drops of rain began to fall from the sky. Shiori held her bag over her head in an attempt to protect herself from the rain. "That won't work," Aoi scolded and pulled out a pink umbrella from his bag. "Come here." He pulled her under the umbrella.

"Arigato Aoi-chan," she shivered. He stared down at her. S_he is definitely going to catch a cold if I don't get her somewhere warm._ He spotted the Maid Latte not too far away and dragged her inside.

"Aoi!" Subaru gaped at the two. "What were you doing outside in this rain?" She ushered them inside.

"We were actually taking pictures," he replied. "But it started raining so we came here." Shiori sniffed and shivered. "I think you're going to get a cold," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"No kidding," she muttered.

"That was uncalled for," he muttered back. She sighed.

"Gomen Aoi-chan," she mumbled. He nodded at her in reply.

**~X~**

Aoi couldn't help grinning as he walked to school, the pictures with Shiori had come out looking cute and his ratings had gone way up. He looked for Shiori in homeroom and frowned when she didn't appear. _That's odd, Shiori was never late._ He ditched out of the school at first break, feeling worried. _What if she's sick? _He scowled to himself, it was his fault for having the photo shoot when it was about to rain! He stopped outside her house and knocked on the door. A tall, willowy woman with the same features as her daughter answered the door. She regarded him with a hint of suspicion. "May I help you?"

"Um…I'm a friend of Shiori's," he panted, trying to catch his breath. "She wasn't at school today so I decided to see if she was alright," he said. The woman's eyes widened in surprise, and then she smiled.

"That was nice of you, Shiori came down with a bad cold," she sighed, then fixed him with a quizzical look, "but shouldn't you be in school?"

"Uh…" _think fast!_ "Actually, I wanted to stay and take care of Shiori," he grimaced to himself. The woman blinked, an action that strongly reminded him of Shiori.

"Okay, great timing, I have to go for a meeting now and I was so worried about leaving Shiori!" She handed him a list and grabbed her bag. "She's asleep upstairs in her room."

"Yes Mrs. Furioka!" He waved at the woman until she had disappeared down the street and then rushed into the house and ran up the stairs.

Shiori lay on her bed, her hair splayed out on her pillow. Her body was covered in a thin film of sweat and her chest rose slowly as she breathed. _Hmm, she looks pretty cute that way,_ Aoi thought, and then he shook his head, banishing the thought. He sat down on the bed and leaned over her. "Oi, Shiori-chan."

"Mmm, go away," she muttered.

"Shiori-chan, wake up," he tried again.

"No, five more minutes Mama," she rolled over onto her side. He rolled his eyes and brought his head closer to her ear and smirked.

"It's not your mother," he whispered. Her eyes shot open and she gave a little squeal of surprise when she caught sight of him hovering over her.

"Aoi-kun!" She took a deep breath. "What are you doing here, where's my mom?"

"Your mom went to a meeting and left me in charge of taking care of you," he replied.

"My mom forced you out of school so you could come and take care of me?" She arched an eyebrow. He looked down at the bed sheets.

"No," he mumbled, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "You weren't in school so I got a bit worried," his head came up. "I can't have my model sick now, can I?" He smiled. She blushed and looked down. "Anyway, your mom gave me a list of what I should do to make you feel better." He read the first line. "Make chicken vegetable soup, do not add sweet corn or peas," he looked at her questioningly.

"I hate sweet corn and peas," she supplied. Aoi went downstairs and began to chop up the vegetables and smoked chicken. Half an hour later he returned upstairs with a steaming bowl of soup. "Mmm, Aoi-kun, that smells delicious!" Shiori put down her notebook and took in the aroma. Aoi's lips twitched into a smile. He sat down beside her and pulled out the list.

"Feed it to her, don't let Butterfly feed herself because she might spill it," he read aloud. He looked over at her with an amused look on his face. "_Butterfly?_" Shiori blushed and folded her arms.

"It's a nickname my dad gave me when I was little," she muttered, "I really liked chasing butterflies." As for the feeding her part, she blushed and remembered the time when she was twelve and she had accidentally spilled a hot bowl of vegetable soup on her dad's lap while she was eating it. She stopped him when he lifted a steaming spoon of soup to her lips. "It's hot," she explained, and prepared to blow on it.

"No," he smirked, pulling it away. "I'll blow on it for you, you might spill it," he chuckled at her embarrassed blush.

"Ne, Aoi-kun, I'm not an invalid!" She folded her arms and pouted. He shrugged, still grinning.

"Hey, I'm just going by the list," he shrugged and brought the spoon to his lips to blow. She frowned but finally opened her lips so he could feed her. Another spoonful, another, and another…

Soon the bowl was empty and Shiori lay back on her bed. Her eyelids were beginning to shut. Aoi picked up the bowl and began to tiptoe out of the room. "Aoi-kun?" Her drowsy voice called.

"Yes Shiori-chan?" he turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"You won't leave, will you?" Her eyes had opened slightly.

"No."

"Good," she sighed. "Because you're the best friend I have right now," she murmured. Reaching forward, she grabbed his hand. "Arigato, Aoi-kun." He blushed slightly, looking down at their hands.

"You're welcome Shiori-chan," he whispered back as she fell asleep.

**Mmm, I have a feeling this isn't going to be one of my good stories. You all should check out my Demashitaa story titled New Girl, New Love. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself!**

**Read and review!**

**-AnimeCutiePiexx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people who are reading this. This is one of those 'I'm awake at 11 at night and I'm bored' chapters. I hope I still made it okay.**

**The fight scene at the beginning, I've actually done these things to people (though not at the same time). I didn't give her super ninja skills because Usui and Misaki are superhuman enough.**

**I do not own Maid Sama. If I did I would have an OC and I would have killed Tora. DIE TORA, DIE!**

**Friends**

Shiori took her time packing up her books. She had nothing to do after school anyway. She considered going to the Maid Latte. _I could get a chocolate cake, maybe a sundae…_she smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. She heard voices coming from the hall. "Huh?" She kept walking and turned. A group of boys, about four of them, were gathered around a sketchpad.

"Let's see what sissy boy's drawn this time," one sniggered, flipping the page. Her eyes narrowed. _That's Aoi-kun's sketchpad! _

"Hey," she stood in front of them, her arms folded. "It's rude to take something that isn't yours," she glared. They scowled back at her but she stared back unflinchingly. "Give me that pad."

"You want it?" One of them, the same one that had insulted her before, smirked. "Come and get it." They ran off and she took off after them. Catching up to one, she grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked back. He gave a strangled yelp and fell back, gasping. Turning a corner, she leaped over the bags that had been tossed down in an attempt to trip her. She passed the second guy and used her bag to slam him in the stomach.

"Baka," she huffed, "give me that pad you retarded jerk!" She grabbed one of the boys by the strap of his bag and pulled him back so she could trip him up. The final boy stopped when they were at the playground. She stopped a few feet away from him.

"Take a step closer and I'll rip it!" His breath came out in wheezy gasps. She scowled at him.

"That's cowardice, making threats," she yelled. "Just give me the sketchpad and we can both go home and get on with our lives." He glared at her and placed his arms on the paper of the sketchpad. "Don't you dare!" She yelled. She charged forward before he could move and tackled him onto the ground,. She grasped the sketchpad tightly and tugged. "Let go you baka!"

"Stupid bitch," he hissed. Her eyes darkened and she leaned down and bit his knuckles. His eyes widened and he released the sketchpad with a yell. Shiori grabbed her satchel off the ground and sprinted towards the gate of the school.

**~X~**

_I can't believe I just fought for his sketches,_ Shiori sighed as she carried the sketchpad. _Plus, I don't even know where Aoi-kun lives! _ She stopped outside the Maid Latte. _Hyoudou-san would know!_ "Hyoudou-san!" She ran in, almost tripping up Misaki. "Oh, gomen Misaki-san," she blushed. "Hey, do you know where Hyoudou-san is?" Misaki pointed to the kitchen with the tip of her pen. "Hyoudou-san!" Shiori walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. The enticing, sweet smell of melted chocolate and vanilla filled the air. "Oh wow, what smells so good?"

"Usui was just preparing a chocolate cake," Satsuki replied "it smells good doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" Shiori sighed dreamily. _Maybe I should get one before I leave…_ "Oh, Hyoudou-san, where does Aoi-kun live?"

"Not far, at Sakura Street, it's the large white and blue house," Satsuki smiled excitedly. "Why, are yu going to visit?" Moe flowers began to bloom in the air around her. "Is he special to you? He is! Kawaii, young love!" Shiori took a step back, sweatdropping.

"Uh…I'm just gonna, go now," she tiptoed out. Then walked back in. "Can I get one of those cakes?"

**~X~**

_Ne, so this is Aoi-kun's house, _Shiori looked up at the house. She rang the doorbell and leaned back, rocking slightly on her heels. After few seconds, a tall, beautiful woman opened the door. "Oh, hello, are you a friend of Aoi?"

"Yes, my name is Shiori Furioka," Shiori smiled. "Is Aoi-kun here?" the woman beamed and gestured for her to come in. She looked incredibly happy.

"Aoi-kun, you have a visitor!" She yelled. "And it's a _girl!_" Shiori wanted to laugh. If she was Aoi she would have groaned in embarrassment and locked herself up in her room. She heard a door slam upstairs and the steady thump of footsteps on the stairs. Aoi's head glanced over the banisters and his eyes widened.

"Shiori-chan?" His mother clapped her hands happily. "I'll just leave you two alone now," she walked away, giggling to herself. The two shuffled their feet awkwardly. "How did you find out where I lived?" Aoi finally asked. She noticed that he was still in his uniform.

"Mmm, I asked Hyoudou-san," Shiori replied, shrugging. "Oh, I found your sketchpad in school." She handed him the rumpled but otherwise, unaffected sketchpad.

"What happened to it?" He stared at the rumples in the paper. She sighed, shrugging.

"Some guys were looking at it and they wanted to rip it so I had to fight for it," she looked down at her rumpled and grass stained uniform. "Gomen, I didn't mean for it to get dirty but at least nothing was ripped out." She felt his fingers tip her head up so she was looking at him straight in the eye.

"It's okay," he smiled slightly. Then he looked at her uniform. "Have you been going around looking like that?" She rolled her eyes at his expression.

"Yes, yes I have, because I didn't have a change of clothes," she folded her arms. He sighed, grabbed her arms and pulled her upstairs and into his room. He was pretty strong for someone who enjoyed dressing like a girl. And he wasn't gay. She had asked once, worst thing she could have done. He had screamed at her loudly until she apologized. She would never make that mistake again.

His room was clean for a boy's room. It was cleaner than hers. The walls were painted blue with a dark blue carpet. A black desk stood in the corner with books piled on it and a sewing machine stood at the corner of the desk. Pictures f models and clothes were tacked on his bulletin board. "Aoi-kun, what am I doing in your room?" She asked, turning. He was pulling clothes out of his wardrobe.

"Here, change into this." He tossed her a blue and black, polka dotted sundress. She scowled as she picked it up.

"Do you enjoy putting me in these kinds of positions?" She hissed. "Why do I always have to change in front of you?" He shrugged and turned around. Glaring, she climbed into his wardrobe and shut the door. She climbed back out some time later, fully dressed. "Hmph," she huffed, folding her arms. Chuckling, he began to unbutton his shirt. "Aoi-kun, what are you doing?" She yelled and covered her face, her cheeks flaming. He chuckled again and she felt something soft land on her head. She yelped and batted it away, accidentally opening her eyes. She slammed them shut again.

"What's with you?" He grinned, only in a pair of boxers now. "You have a brother don't you?"

"He's my brother, it's not the same!" She yelped. She heard more rustling.

"Okay, I'm done changing." She opened her eyes, sighing. He was only wearing his jeans. Her cheeks turned red again and she closed her eyes.

"BAKA, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" She yelled. He laughed again and pulled on a shirt. He walked up to her and leaned down, regarding her face.

"Open your eyes," he said.

"Are you done changing?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Promise?"

"Would you just open your eyes already?" He sighed exasperatedly. Her eyes slowly flickered open and he grinned. _Perfect. _"Hmm, this could work."

"What could work?" She asked. In reply, he grinned and pulled her to her to her feet and cupped her cheeks.

"I just never realized how blushing makes people look cuter," his grin grew. Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"Whatever you're thinking of, no!" She pushed him away. He came closer and she ran to the other side of his bed. "No, no, no, no!"

"Why not Shiori-chan?" He smirked from the other side of the bed.

"Because you like making my life awkward!" She yelled back, folding her arms. She blanched when he began sidling around. "No, stay where you are!" She moved. He arched an eyebrow and nodded. Then he suddenly lunged across the bed and grabbed her arm, pulling her down with him. "Ne, you indirect pervert, let go!"

"Indirect pervert?" He pinned her down under him. "Hmm, I never thought about myself that way."

"Aoi-kun!" She whined, pushing against his, surprisingly manly, chest. _Ne, must be puberty…_

"What's going on in here, Aoi you're mother told me you had a guest," the door opened and a tall man that resembled Aoi peered in. his eyes widened in shock at the scene before him. Shiori closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath. _Oh this is so embarrassing and awkward!_ "Ah, we'll talk downstairs." The door shut and she used that opportunity to push him off her.

"Well that was embarrassing," she huffed as she climbed off the bed. Aoi shrugged and sat up. "You look a lot like your dad you know."

"I know," he muttered. He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her downstairs.

"Aoi-kun, don't drag me!" She snapped. He ignored her protests and kept pulling her down the stairs. As soon as they reached the last step, Aoi's parents surrounded them, beaming happily.

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

**Hahaha, awkward moment! When you think about it, Aoi could be an indirect pervert in this story. Plus, he's fifteen; he's going to get manlier and manlier anyway due to puberty and stuff. And (unless he's gay, which he isn't, at least not in my story) he has hormones and reacts to girls like all males do at this stage of their lives.**

**Read and review!**

**-BlackGothicPrincess (yeah, I changed my name)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, how have the rest of you been? Whatcha been up to? I've been bored stiff, thanks for asking. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Maid Sama so you don't have to sue me which s good because I've only got about N9500 which is about…$50. And I need that money!**

**Blame**

"For the record, this is all your fault," Shiori sighed as they walked to her house. It was evening now and, after a long and probing chat with Aoi's parents, Aoi had more or less jumped at the chance to leave the house to escape from them.

"How was this, my fault?" Aoi looked over at her. She was looking straight ahead, her arms wrapped around her elbows.

"You didn't have to grab me and pull me on the bed!" She was flushing. "You looked like you were about to kiss me or something!" He smirked and tipped her chin up.

"And you don't want me to?" Her cheeks flamed and she swatted his hand away, scowling. He chuckled to himself, _no wonder Usui says stuff like that! The reaction is hilarious!_

"You are an indirect pervert!" She stormed off. He followed her, still chuckling. "And the worst part was you didn't clear up the whole boyfriend, girlfriend mix up!"

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes, what if they tell my mom or someone else's mom?" She shuddered. "They looked so happy, it was scary." Then her eyes widened and she groaned. "They'll definitely tell Hyoudou-san!"

"Ah, poor Shiori-chan," he grinned. "Maybe in the distant future you'll find someone who won't have to lie about being your boyfriend!" He laughed. Her eye twitched in anger and she opened her mouth, ready to retaliate. Then she stopped and scowled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, blatantly ignoring him until they reached her home.

"Shiori-chan!" Ikuto waved from his window beside their house. She waved back happily. "Why are you with _him_?" He glared at Aoi.

"I thought he was your brother?" Aoi looked at her curiously.

"No, he's my neighbour, I kind of adopted him though so he is kind of like a brother," she grinned.

"Okay, bye then," he turned and began to walk away.

"Yeah, you better stay away from Shiori-chan!" Ikuto yelled, waving a fist. Aoi smirked and turned back to Shiori who was making signs for Ikuto to tone down the noise before he woke up the neighbours.

"But before I go…" he leaned forward and kissed the cheek closest to him. Her mind froze for about two seconds. Then she whirled around to yell at him but he was already running away. Cheeks red, she let herself into the house. _Ne, why did I end up with such a weird friend?_

**~X~**

Shiori sighed and looked down at her watch for the third time. Aoi-kun was supposed to meet her at the Maid Latte. He had asked her to come because he wanted her to check out the pictures and the site's ratings. She wanted to scream at him for lying and kissing her. "He's so late," she whispered, taking another spoonful of chocolate milkshake.

"Kya, Shiori-chan!" An excited and moe sprouting Satsuki was ran up to her. she was almost floating in front of her. "You never told me you and Aoi-kun were dating!" She twirled, her eyes sparkling with hearts popping out. "Kawaii, too cute!" Shiori sweatdropped.

"No, we aren't together Hyoudou-san…" she began to explain as the door flew open and Aoi ran inside, grinning widely and carrying a blue black laptop. "Aoi-kun, you're late!" She glared

"Yeah, whatever, but just look at this!" He placed the laptop in front of her and scrolled up and down so she could see the pictures.

Aoi's recent idea about blushing had been true. In all the pictures, Aoi-chan was making Shiori-chan blush in a variety of different ways. Eyes wide and lips slightly parted in shock, she looked adorable. And Aoi, with a cheeky, mischievous look in his eyes, looked particularly impish and cute. Kind of how you would expect an elf or fairy to look.

The most embarrassing one for Shiori had been the one in which Aoi-chan had kissed Shiori-chan's cheek. He had done it while she wasn't looking. After, she had yelled at him, asking why he had done that. He had calmly replied that it made the pictures look more natural. She had immediately slapped him upside the head and fumed silently. However, she had to admit, their ratings were awesome. "Hmm, lots of people must enjoy pictures of girls blushing and kissing each other on the cheek," she sighed. "But our ratings are awesome!"

"I know, I suppose you aren't that bad a model," he smirked. "Not as good as me though, but still, not bad."

"Thanks Aoi-kun," she smiled slightly and licked a bit of whipped cream off her spoon. "But there's still that issue with…"

"Ah, Aoi-kun, you never told me you were dating Shiori-chan!" Satsuki's loud, excited voice, not to mention the numerous moe flowers sprouting off her, were drawing attention. "Ne, why didn't you tell me?" She pouted.

"Satsuki-san, who told you we were dating?" Aoi asked, sweatdropping slightly at his aunt's enthusiasm and the fact that she was pouting like a child.

"Your father," she replied innocently. Aoi groaned and slapped his forehead. "He was quite pleased you know."

"I bet he was," Aoi muttered. "Well we have to clear this up somehow."

"How?" Shiori looked up at him. "If we come out with it now, we'll have to explain why we didn't explain before and then," she blushed and covered her face with her palms. "I'll have to explain why you had me pinned down on your bed." That was sure to be embarrassing.

"Kawaii!" They sweatdropped, they had forgotten that Satsuki was still there. Her moe flower production had now increased threefold. "You pinned her down on the bed?"

"Does she…do that often?" Shiori asked curiously. Aoi sighed and nodded. "Well we could…" she began. Aoi looked around the café and leaned closer to her.

"Mind if we take this somewhere more, _private_?" He whispered. She flushed but consented. This was not the place to be having a conversation like this, surrounded by random people and a moe flower producing Tenchou. After a short walk, they ended up in the park. It was quite secluded and quiet, a lone swing stood, shrouded by trees. Shiori perched herself on the swing and gently pushed herself back and forth with her toe.

"Well?" He asked, leaning against a tree, his arms folded.

"Well, we could always just go on as we normally have and sooner or later everyone might assume we broke up or something," she suggested. Aoi rolled his eyes.

"Without any awkwardness, I don't think so." He replied. "And, I have a feeling that we might not be able to do that." She looked at him curiously and he pulled a card out of his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked, staring at it.

"An invitation to a fancy dinner party," he muttered, tossing it to her. "My parents are inviting you." She stared at it incredulously and then looked up at him.

"This is seriously spinning out of control," she said. After a minute of scrutinizing the invitation, she looked up at him. "So, are we going to go?" He looked at her, slightly surprised and shrugged.

"Hn, I wasn't planning on going," he replied. "I'll have to dress up in a suit and feel stupid." She giggled.

"Well, I want to go," she fingered the edge of the paper. He looked at her incredulously. "Please Aoi-kun?"

"Why do you want to go?" He stared at her. She swung herself just the slightest bit faster head down.

"Well…" she bit her bottom lip gently. "I've never been to a fancy dinner before," she began. "And I've heard they always get amazing desserts." She shrugged, cheeks turning pink. Aoi chuckled and shook his head.

"So it's true that girls think about food a lot," he ruffled the top of her head. "I don't know though…"

"Please? Pretty please?" She pleaded. And then the cincher: "~I'll let you design my dress~" she sang. His ears perked up at that and his eyes glimmered. "Ha, I knew that would get you!" She crowed.

"You'll wear whatever I decide to make for you?" He ignored her previous statement, his fingers twitching as he mapped out imaginary designs.

"Ne, as long as it isn't pink," she told him, slowing down her swinging. "And it isn't too frilly or anything."

"Then…" he sighed.

"Then…?" She leaned closer, prompting him.

"Then…I suppose we could go, maybe we could use that as an opportunity to confess everything to my parents."

**I wanted them to be in an awkward situation in which they were trapped between a rock and a hard place almost constantly. Also, that thing about fancy dinners? It is true! Even if you have no idea what the food is, they have awesome desserts! Too bad the cakes are only about 1 ½ inches square and two inches thick.**

**Read and review!**

**-BlackGothicPrincess **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm lucky! Be happy, i'm doing this while doing my homework so BE GRATEFUL. Double thanks to Lunar Locket, love that child. All those messages were so full of love. Also thanks to: **

**KawaiiNyaa: what u said was soo sweet**

**Hikari Ai: i don't torture with cliffies...do i? lol, i'm evil :) but it makes my stories fun! You wouldn't read if u knew everything!**

**Basically, me + disclaimer= me keeping my $50 (i've said it before, i'm very poor, be nice and let me keep my money). Me – disclaimer= lawsuit (seriously, would you sue a fifteen year old girl? Wait, don't answer that, there are some weird people out there)**

**Dinner**

"I like the tux Aoi-kun," Shiori smiled when Aoi came to pick her up for the dinner. He actually looked pretty good in a tuxedo with his dark hair and dark blue black eyes. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his suit and appraised her.

"You look cute in the dress," he acquiesced, smirking a bit. She looked down at herself. He had dressed her up in an indigo blue dress that had low sitting spaghetti straps that wrapped around her upper arms. The dress was cinched at the waist with a white ribbon that tied into a bow and it stopped a few inches above her knees. She had borrowed a pair of white heels from her mother to wear.

"Do _I _look cute or does the _dress_ look cute?" She folded her arms. "Because that compliment was kind of ambiguous."

Aoi shrugged. "Fine, I suppose you have reached my expectation of cuteness," he complied.

"Ne, have fun!" Her mother waved from the doorway. Kukai made kissy faces while Ikuto just looked angry. She grinned at him and let Aoi lead her towards his parent's car.

"Hello Shiori-chan," Aoi's mother grinned at her from the front seat. "You look amazing, don't you think she looks amazing Aoi?"

"Hn, sure," a tinge of pink graced his cheeks as he stared out of the window.

"Your dress is beautiful," the older woman continued, staring at it admiringly.

"Really?" Shiori smiled. "Aoi-kun made it for me!"

"Well, I suppose his hobby is good for something," his father replied, though his tone of voice suggested he wasn't too happy about it. They sat in silence for a while. She glanced over at Aoi; he still had his eyes glued outside the window. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere than here.

"Ne, Aoi-kun, should we tell them now?" She leaned closer to whisper into his ear. He looked down at her with half lidded eyes and opened his mouth to answer.

"We're here!" The car stopped outside a large building. It was decorated with lights and ribbons and banners of all colours. A long, red carpet rolled out and two valets stood to greet the guests.

"One of my dad's college friends or something is having a party to celebrate…something," Aoi whispered as he climbed out of the car.

"Ne, it looks like a Hollywood party!" Shiori whispered back as she followed him. They followed his parents up to a tall man standing in the middle of the hall.

"This is my son and his girlfriend," Aoi's dad introduced them after they had exchanged greetings. Shiori sighed to herself but forced her lips into a smile. "Okay, I'm going to let you two walk around but no one should get into any trouble." The two teens nodded.

"Ne, a dessert table!" Shiori took off in the direction of one of the tables. It was piled with scones and cakes and in the centre was a tall, chocolate fountain overflowing with chocolate fondue. Marshmallows and small cakes were arranged around for dipping.

"You'll grow fat if you eat like that," Aoi walked up to her. She turned around, her mouth full. She swallowed the mouthful of chocolate cake.

"No I won't," she smiled cheerfully. "Here, try some!" She held up a spoonful of cake. "Come on, open up, just try it!" She waved it temptingly in front of his face. Aoi sighed and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop that," he let her place the creamy piece of cake in his mouth. "Mmm." _Soft, creamy, sweet…_

"How cute, Aoi got himself a girlfriend," the cheerful teasing drone that could only belong to one person.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Aoi snapped, his mouth still full of cake so it came out sounding muffled. Shiori also had a mouthful of cake so she didn't say anything, just made a few 'mmm' noises.

"Then why did you let her feed you cake?" Misaki grinned from beside Usui. Aoi facepalmed, causing Shiori to giggle through a mouthful of cake. The music suddenly slowed as the orchestra began playing a new tune. It was softer and slower than the first. "Go on, dance you two!" She pushed them towards the dance floor, causing Shiori to collide with Aoi.

"Ne, why is she that strong?" The white haired girl mumbled, placing her hands on his chest to push herself off him. Aoi shrugged.

"So…are we going to dance?" He grabbed her wrist. Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes widened slightly. "We're standing around like idiots."

"Uh, okay Aoi-kun," she leaned closer and placed her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist. They swayed like that, Shiori felt herself begin to relax, laying her head on his shoulder. _Maybe this isn't so bad…_

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind her. Surprised, she looked back. A tall guy, about an inch taller than Aoi was smiling at her. He had dark, spiky black hair and dark green eyes. He bowed slightly, his eyes never leaving hers. "May I cut in?" Shiori blinked and felt Aoi's hands tighten around her waist a little. She shook her head at him and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Aoi-kun, come on, this might be the best way to let everyone know!" She walked towards the boy and accepted his outstretched hand. He pulled her closer. "So, what's your name?" She asked, smiling.

"My name is Kiseki," he smiled back at her. "Higamura Kiseki, what's your name princess?"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened in surprise at the nickname. "Uh, I'm Furioka Shiori." _Ne, princess? _

"So," he twirled her gently and nodded at Aoi. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No, Aoi-kun and I are just friends," she smiled; _finally, I don't have to lie to him at least_. He nodded, grinning.

"Good because…"

"Shiori-chan, why did you leave Aoi-kun?" Misaki interrupted, her hands on her hips. She stared pointedly at Kiseki, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "And who is this?" Shiori sweatdropped and allowed herself to be dragged back to Aoi, casting apologetic looks at a very confused Kiseki.

"Shiori-chan, there you are!" Aoi's mother waved her over. Aoi arched an eyebrow at her and walked over to her.

"So how was your dance?" He whispered in a nonchalant tone. She shrugged, smiling slightly.

"It was good, Aoi, why are your parents here?" She quizzed. Aoi shrugged, folding his arms.

"My dad wants to introduce the family to one of his business partners," he replied.

"Aoi, Shiori, this is Mr. Higamura," Shiori's eyes widened at the name. "And this is his son, Kiseki." The same boy she had been dancing with walked up to them. His grin widened when he saw her and he waved, causing her to blush slightly.

"Aoi, your aunt invited you to spend the summer with her," Aoi's mother smiled. "Maybe Shiori could go!" Both teens looked up with wide eyes. "And maybe Kiseki should go as well, I'm sure Nagisa won't mind at all!"

"But we-!"

But I…!"

"But I'm sure Aoi would like some time alone with his girlfriend!" Aoi's dad protested. Both teens immediately turned bright red. _At least Kiseki isn't coming, it'd be even more awkward if he came,_ Shiori reasoned. "On the other hand…"

_Oh snap._

"It'd give them all plenty of time to bond!" He decided. "Maybe he should go!" Shiori sweatdropped and glared at Aoi.

"Where does your aunt live?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"She has a beach house," Aoi shrugged.

"Then that's the only good thing about this that's good," she folded her arms, huffing. "I'm beginning to think that either your family is cursed or I have some seriously terrible luck."

"Hey it's not like I want this any more than you do!" He snapped.

"You started this!"

"Because you were being difficult!"

"Because you were making my life awkward like you _always_ do!"

"Because you were being stubborn!"

"Still no excuse, this is still your fault!"

"Uh…what's still his fault?" The turned to see Kiseki staring at both of them with a confused look on his face.

"Uh…" they sweatdropped. "Nothing?"

**Ooh! Aoi-kun has some competition! I love love triangles so much but then it's hard making sure you dedicate time to both and make sure the feelings of jealousy are amplified just enough because there is animosity and there are homicidal tendencies. **

**Read and review!**

**BlackGothicPrincess **


End file.
